


Drunken Giggliness

by Vee017



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-08
Updated: 2005-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beka has to put up with Rhade's giggling, dirty jokes, and come-on's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Giggliness

"Hey, Hey Beka?"

The blonde rolled her eyes as the drunk Nietzschean beside her tried to tell her yet another joke. She figured he'd have a better time of it if he was sober enough to know what he was saying. His words were muddled, switched around, half the joke was missing and the punchline always turned into a very dirty suggestion whispered into her ear.

"What do you get when you cross a pilot with another pilot?"

She watched as Rhade's face split into a grin as he laughed. Though if Beka thought about it, it was more of a giggle.  
Who would have thought that Telemachus Rhade would be a giggly drunk?

"I'm tired of your dirty jokes Rhade."

He laughed.

Giggled.

And now he was getting friendly. Crowding her personal space by haphazardously dragging his chair closer to hers, he threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Beka."

"Rhade."

"I like you."

"That's nice," she said trying to remove the hand now caressing her thigh.

 _Where the hell is Harper..._ she thought.

Looking down the bar she saw him trying to chat up a brunette. Beka rolled her eyes. Harper was ignoring them, Dylan was on the Andromeda with Doyle and Trance, and where was she? Getting hit on by the ex-Lt. Commander. She rolled her eyes, again.

"I really like you." Rhade leant into her neck and inhaled.

"Rhade..." Beka tried pushing back on his chest put he just strengthened his hold around her shoulders.

_Damn Nietzschean strength. And damn all that muscle too..._

Her hand was still against his chest and she couldn't help but move it down over his abs.  
Very nice.  
She groaned as he started snuggling into her neck.  
She had probably just encouraged him to continue by moving her hand.  
 _His_ hand she noticed had started moving along her thigh again.

_If only he wasn't drunk..._

Beka's eyes widened as she felt Rahde run his tongue up along her neck.

"Mmmm. You taste good. Makes me wonder what other parts..."

His hand slid and moved higher along her inner-thigh suggestively.  
Beka swallowed hard as Rhade started placing nips and kisses where his tongue had just been.  
Very nice indeed.

"Hey Beka, wanna know a secret?" he whispered into her ear.

"Umm...hmmm? What?"

She moaned quietly as he placed a few more kisses on her neck.

"I'm not as drunk as you think I am."

He lifted his head from her neck and watched her figure it out.

Beka was always fun.

He giggled.


End file.
